


A Light in the Dark

by shadows_of_1832 (SaoirseVictoire)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseVictoire/pseuds/shadows_of_1832
Summary: It was a few months ago since the loss, but the pain still hurts them.
Relationships: Jean Prouvaire/Azelma Thénardier





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @astoryinred (Aurelia_Combeferre): "Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear."

When she gets home to their little apartment that evening, she doesn’t think he even heard her come in. She doesn’t think he heard the door open and close or her footsteps, or that crinkling of the plastic shopping bags in her hands and the light thud as she sets them down on the kitchen counter.

Then she hears him.

It’s rather muffled at first, with a wall between them. 

As she walks through the hall towards their bedroom, the light from the room leaking through the half-open door, the words become a bit clearer.

“ _…sometimes I wonder if she realizes it hurts me, too_.” 

She assumes he’s on the phone with someone, as there is a bit of a pause, only to remember she had last seen his phone on the countertop not far from where she had placed the grocery bags. She doesn’t hear another voice that could be coming from a videochat, and only then does she come to the conclusion he’s talking to himself.

“ _It was only a few months ago_ …” she hears him say with anguish. “ _Should I still be feeling the pain? Should either of us?_ ”

She tries not to think about the words he said and what they refer to. She knows what he’s talking about, and it hurts to think about it.

_A few months ago_ , she thinks, _that only feel like yesterday_.

She takes a glance at the closed door in front of her, only to feel the pain it brings. Behind it, it’s all darkness, pieces of lost hopes and dreams. Anything that could have once existed in that room can never be, not anymore.

She doesn’t notice her own hand drift over her flat abdomen. She blames herself for what happened, though she knows she had no fault in it. _“These things happen sometimes,”_ the doctors had told her as she laid weeping in that hospital bed, her husband holding her hand. _“Even so far along.”_

“But everything had been going so well.” she murmurs, trying not to cry as she sinks to the floor. “That’s what you all said in the weeks before.”

“Azelma?”

She turns her head to see him standing in the light of the doorway at the end of the hall, worry clear in his features. She wonders if he heard that.

He walks towards her and kneels down beside her. There’s a bit of questioning in his eyes mixed within concern, but the question is never asked. He doesn’t need to, he already knows.

“I know you’re hurting.” she says, reaching to pull him closer. “I’ve always known, and there isn’t any wrong in it either.”

“I didn’t mean for you to hear that.” he whispers loud enough for her to hear. “Any of it.”

“It’s okay, Jean.” she replies, resting her head upon his chest. “We’ll be okay.”

They aren’t okay, not completely, and she knows that. The memory is still too fresh for them. With time, though, she knows the pain will lessen, but for now, to have him near, she knows they can make it through.


End file.
